Closer than ever before
by Xaraocean
Summary: Written in Simon's point of veiw, he unexpectedly gets even closer to Clary (closer than he ever imagined) in an attempt to reveal his true feelings for her followed by his favourite Chinese take out food just to top off the fun they have. Rated M for a reason ;) My first fanfic ever


We lay there on her bed in a tangle of limbs. Just like we had done when we were younger, I thought. It has become such a habit. Me and Clary. Clary and I.

I sighed, softly, and took the opportunity to gaze at her pale skin hidden by raging red curls. Noticing the little lavender rings that cast a familiar shadow on her sleeping eyes, I ran my thumb across her eyelids as if to sooth her tiredness. I was slightly startled as her eyes fluttered open. Her beautiful, long eyelashes batted like the wings of a butterfly.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "I'm hungry."

"You missed dinner," I replied, smiling back. "Looks like the pleasant smell of Isabelle's wondrous cooking may have knocked you out."

She giggled as her stomach growled-demanding food. She stood up and stretched, just enough for me to quickly have a sneak peek at her flat stomach. I must have flushed a bright pink as Clary looked at me, scowling. The expression on her face reading 'it's not the first time you've seen my stomach!

"Could you not check me out when I'm not looking!" She was only half joking.

But, as she turned and walked towards the door (presumably to get food from the kitchen), I gazed longingly after her, my eyes wandering down to where her hips were swaying seductively.

I just couldn't resist it anymore.

"Clary, wait!" I called after her.

She turned slowly, looking confused.

"It's okay, Simon. I'm coming back it's just that I wanted something out of the fridge. I'm raveshed!"

"No, Clary. Wai-" That was all I managed before she started up again.

"Oh, do you want something? I can get you it from the kitchen. Or are you coming with me?"

I stood up and walked over to her now.

"No, it's not that I had dinner an hour ago so I'm fine. Thanks. It's just..." I froze mid-sentence. Instead of finishing it, I brushed my hand against hers and then held it tightly. Her eyes locked on mine then. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and bent down and met her lips softly with my own. I held it for a moment and, as expected, she didn't respond.

I pulled back and was about to turn away when she suddenly reached up and cupped her hand around the back of my neck and had pressed her mouth against mine. At first, it was warm and gentle though a few moments later, waves of excitement and wanting were coursing through my veins. She kissed me back passionately and wove her other hand through my hair. One of my hands was at her waist and tugging her towards me, almost lifting her fragile frame off of the ground.

There, lurking in my mind was and irresistible urge to let my hands wander. And so I did and they went straight for breasts.

I traced my hand lightly up the side of her ribs. It sent shivers through her, it seemed, as a flash of tension showed in her muscles. I received a surprise as I reached my destination. Small, perky breasts waited for me. They were so soft to the touch. In response to my fingers circling her nipple, she let out a short, airy moan.

She broke our contact just for a second to lead me back to her bed. Her tiny, artistic hands searched up my top and over my chest and pushed me to lay on the unmade sheets.

My shirt was swiftly swept off up over my head. Clary lifted her own tank top over her head and dropped it on the floor. I fumbled with her bra clasp and, successfully, undid it. I flung it over to where her top was. A collection of forgotten clothes strewn in a pile in the corner was forming, to my luck.

I felt myself harden as I let my eyes travel to every inch of her perfect body. She bit her lip and climbed onto me, straddling my hips. She instantly got a response from me as I became more aroused and gently moan. Smiling, and looking proud of what she had made me feel, she rocked her own hips back and forth. I bit my lip as the crotch of my jeans had an obvious bulge in them.

She appeared to be enjoying the sensation too as she mirrored me and bit her own lips. My breathing hitched as I caught the sight of the perfection that was known as Clary on me.

After a while of incredible contact, Clary swung her leg over my hips and now throbbing boner and was kneeling up, for once, towering over me, topless. She picked up the hem of her black, pleated skirt and teased her hands up just high enough to expose her lacy, black knickers.

It was so hard having to ignore the nagging temptation that made every part of me want to make love to her passionately, over and over again!

Clary stepped onto the ground so she could remove her skirt in an extremely provocative manner that I almost grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. But, no matter how badly I wanted to, I didn't. She nonchalantly chucked the skirt into the growing heap of clothes.

Clary sauntered over straddled me again but this time, she was on top of my shins. I could feel here warmth almost burn me. She reached up and rubbed an elegant hand over my crotch. I felt every muscle in my body contract and then relax. She grinned knowing what she was doing to me. She was driving me crazy! Her fingers walked over to the zipper of my jeans and pulled it down with tantalizing lack of speed. To juxtapose this, Clary whipped of my jeans with one rapid motion that left us both in our underwear. But even that didn't last long as she then clawed through my boxers leaving my whole body exposed for her to as she pleased.

Leaving myself to my thoughts, I did not prepare for the flood that Clary and my nervous system had sprung upon me. My train of thoughts had derailed abruptly but were not too rudely interrupted as I felt her hot, tender lips was pressing against the shaft of my penis from base to tip. At the head, she had slipped a devilish tongue out and had started to move around it; this was enough to set me off-but she continued.

This Shadowhunter girl that I hadn't known before was so different to the Clary I knew. She was hot and not self-conscious, nor did she doubt her abilities to hack the mind of a weak, little mundane whereas Clary was cute and stubborn and still hot but in an adventurous kind of way. I did not mind a single bit about this change. I love both my Clary and this Clary. And that will definitely not change after tonight.

She then took the head and gradually put it into her mouth. It took me everything to not thrust into her mouth and force her to take me in deeper. Her tongue swirled around me and I felt the world spinning as I let out a groan of ecstasy. At this, she looked up at me with satisfaction and a pinch of mischief in her eyes. She then proceeded to leave me in a fit of fear and a searing ocean of pleasure but lightly grazing her teeth up the length of my solid, pulsing member. I was almost thrown off the edge but held back.

Just a bit longer! I thought, trying to hold out as long as possible.

Clary's tongue then went over the area and soothed any possible pain that, luckily,never arrived. She did this a few times and, once again, returned to the head. Her mouth slid down a further four inches which made gag a little- this was impressive for someone with such a small mouth and petitè frame. This was the undoing of myself, I had begun my ascend into the most ecstatic climax that beat anyone I had had when masturbating. This one was hot and electric and made me want much, much more of Clary but unfortunately I had reached my limit which was proven by the sticky white substance which was, to my surprise,was making it's way down into Clary's stomach.

"Clary, I love you!"

"I know you do because I love you too," She paused. "You mean that that is what you wanted to tell me when I was getting up to get food?"

I just blushed like a little girl and nodded. We both then collapsed into a fit of laughter. I don't know why, it just seemed right. Everything seems right with Clary.

"Wanna get a Chinese take away?"' She asked

"Sure" I replied. "I would love a bit of mu shu pork right now!"

So we just got dressed and cuddled and ate and cuddled some more until we fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
